Old Freinds United
by Kazaract Morkana
Summary: This is my second fic so i hope it's still good. Tsukasa has been gone for a long time and now his Dark side is out on the loose causing trouble. Romance located in later chapters between TM. and a bit of humor too
1. A Monster of Skills

Well no one said anything so this second fic of mine will be another .hack one ok? I hope you like it! And also, in all of my fics everyone will be stuck in the world but with some exceptions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the .hack characters or series

It was getting cold and dark so mimiru decided to log out for the night but she noticed something strange nearby so she went to check it out and got sucked into a portal.

Mimiru: What happened!?! Where am I!?!

Mimiru is now inside of a volcano which is about to erupt

Mimiru: AHHH!!! I'M GOING TO BE BBQ'ED! 

The volcano begins to shake and break at the top and then lava begins to rise up.

Mimiru: Oh no! AHHH!!!!

Just then something strange pops into the volcano and flies mimiru out of the volcano

Mimiru: What the…

Tsukasa: Hey, long time no see

Mimiru: TSUKASA!

Tsukasa has been gone for a very long time and now seemed to be stronger and h*ad a different looks as well. His suit had new black stripes and red X's.

His hat was changed to a bright red color and he was stronger, faster, and had gotten some new abilities.

Mimiru: How did you find me?

Tsukasa: I heard you scream, I was looking around this volcano for some monsters and artifacts.

Mimiru: Where have you been all this time?

Tsukasa tried to figure out what to say without making Mimiru scared

Tsukasa: Just boosting my levels and going through dungeons.

Mimiru: Then why haven't you replied to any of my E-Mails and the same for the others?

Tsukasa thought about what to say but if he lied he knew it wouldn't end well

Tsukasa: Ok, I wasn't really boosting my levels I was actually chasing, well, my dark side.

Mimiru: Your…Dark side?

Tsukasa: Yes, somehow it got loose and is now a leaving creature in the world, constantly causing trouble and killing players, he's a lot like Sora!

Mimiru: Well, how did it happen?

Tsukasa: I don't know, I was battling a new type of monster and it used some strange attack on me and then it was alive. It looks like me, fights like me, and can do everything I can, but is merciless as if it has no heart at all.

Mimiru: Maybe we should ask Subaru or Bear about this.

Mimiru and Tsukasa go into a Jungle area where bear is sometimes found and finds Bear, Subaru, BT, Silver Night, and some strange monster in the area, Tsukasa's Dark side.

Tsukasa: Oh no. It's back.

Mimiru: Hey what is that thing?

The Dark Tsukasa was an evil sight indeed. It had fiery red eyes and a complete black skin. It wielded the same rod as Tsukasa but it was somehow different. Instead of a sphere in the center there was a blood colored jagged stone and he was small but strong.

Bear: What is this?

Tsukasa: This is my dark side a merciless monster I want you all to run NOW!

Subaru: What about you?

Tsukasa: I'll be ok just go!

With that the gang decides to warp to Mac Anu and wait there for Tsukasa.

BT: So that thing was his Dark side?

Bear: I'm not sure how this could happen, Subaru do you have any idea how it did?

Subaru: Sorry, but I do not understand this either.

~~ In the Jungle~~

Dark Tsukasa: I thought I defeated you last we met

Tsukasa: You just got a lucky shot, I don't go down that easily.

Dark Tsukasa: Well this time you won't be so lucky! HYAAAA!!!!

Dark Tsukasa charged with extreme speed easily knocking over the real Tsukasa

Tsukasa: ugh. I see you've gotten stronger.

Dark Tsukasa: I'm just getting started, I also learned a new technique check it out.

Dark Tsukasa waved his rod into the air and the sky went black and lightning bolts start shooting at Tsukasa as if they were homing missiles.

Tsukasa: I can't dodge forever so I'll just have to strike and leave sorry for the short battle

Tsukasa then charged at his dark form and hit him with a powerful beam then warped off to Mac Anu to rejoin the gang.

So how was that for the start? I know kinda short but trust me it'll get better. Please R&R!

w did it happen?

constantly causing trouble and killing players, he'ions.e new abbilities. 


	2. Confusion,War, and a surprise

Author's Note: Ok here comes chapter 2. I hope it's good as before and like I already said it's gonna get better so thanks for the nice reviews!

Tsukasa warps to Mac Anu and now is facing the gang, which have worried looks on their faces.

Mimiru: Tsukasa! How did the battle go?

Tsukasa: Fine, but now he's deadlier than ever. He has a new attack that makes lightning shoot all at one person.

Tsukasa then falls to his knees clutching at his chest

Subaru: Tsukasa! 

The gang moves in slowly to see what's wrong with Tsukasa, and find his suit red with blood.

Tsukasa: Looks like he hit me after all…ugh ah!

Tsukasa lets out a painful holler as he falls to the ground

Bear: He was hit bad, let's take him to a spot to rest.

Bear, Mimiru, and Subaru decide to take Tsukasa to a safe place but BT decides to go back to the jungle field to find the Dark Tsukasa

BT: I'll catch up later go

 ~~~In the Jungle~~~

Dark Tsukasa: DAMN! I WAS SO CLOSE!

Dark Tsukasa starts stamping his black metal foot on the ground making a lot of noise making other players come by

Player: Hey a monster lets take it down!

Dark Tsukasa immediately creates a black sword and impales the players then tosses the bodies aside

Dark Tsukasa: Pathetic things. I need a challenge.

Dark Tsukasa then warps into another area, right in front of Tsukasa and the others!

Mimiru: You hurt Tsukasa you... you monster!

Dark Tsukasa: Be happy I'm not here to slaughter you all right now, but to say that I will now make a war upon us. I will have 4 dark copies, a copy of each of you, and then we will each go against each other to see who is worthy of living and who will die. We start soon.

All of sudden, in a bright explosion of darkness, copies of Mimiru, Bear, Subaru, and BT appear. Just as BT her self comes in to find out what's happening.

BT: What the…that looks just like me! What is it?

Tsukasa: Copies, evil copies, just like mine, now it's war for sure.

Dark Tsukasa: And like me they each have a special ability watch…

Dark Mimiru raises her sword to the sky and a beam of light hits it, extending it's length and making electricity surge through it. Making every thing it touches shock.

Bear's copy has a strange shield that shoots balls of ice out of it. Subaru's dark side is very strange, instead of an axe; it wields a new double sided axe with fire edges. Lastly, BT's copy can create weaker doubles, or zombies of any character in the area.

Dark Tsukasa: You have one day to prepare yourselves and then we attack. Farewell

Then, the group of dark copies fade away into the shadows.

Tsukasa: We're in trouble now.

Mimiru: Those things, they were just like us…

BT: But deadlier we have a real battle ahead of us now.

Bear: Then let's get help we'll need it

Tsukasa then stops bear and shows him strange symbols on a piece of paper which makes a story:

_When the darkness of the demons escapes from its pit in the underworld it is sealed_

_But after the sacred one passed away, it is now almost impossible to send them back._

_It started when a single monster entered the living world, it fed on the evil of people_

_Until it itself could make living copies of others. Each copy has its own special ability_

_And can only be put to rest by the person that is copied and that person alone. If the living_

_Pure souls fail to seal away the monsters the world will go to the demons and become a living_

_Hell for all of eternity the only way to defeat them entirely is to…_

Bear: Then if we die to these things, we die for good. We only get one chance then it's all over

Mimiru: But how can we beat our copies, they are stronger than us and have stronger abilities then us all

BT: The story isn't even complete, so if we kill them, how do we know if they come back to life or will awaken yet again?

Tsukasa: We don't my dark side has the other half with him and I never had the slightest chance of getting it. We're stuck with what we have

Subaru: Then we better start training if we are going to even kill them once.

Tsukasa: Right, now each of us needs to get a partner the extra person will fight double team against me.

Bear and BT becomes partners and start training while Subaru and Mimiru take on Tsukasa:

Mimiru: Should we actually try to hurt you?

Tsukasa: Yes and I will do the same so don't let your guard down or it won't be pretty

Subaru: Then let's start

Mimiru attacks first with an aerial strike while Subaru swings her axe to his waist.

Tsukasa: Too slow

Tsukasa then jumps up head butting mimiru and then slides over and trips subaru and kicks her back.

Mimiru: ugh! Ow!

Tsukasa: You've got to try harder than that.

Tsukasa goes over and puts his hand out to mimiru.

Mimiru: Thanks 

Mimiru takes Tsukasa's hand only to be tossed right into Subaru which was just about to cut Tsukasa from behind.

Subaru: He's too good let's try a total assault

Subaru and mimiru then constantly attack Tsukasa from all sides but only manage to cut a small bit of his arm and slice through his shirt and then get tossed back again. 

Tsukasa: Ok let's take it up a notch now, we will train all night.

The gang is set to all attack Tsukasa at once for the night taking short naps and eating before more training. 

Will they survive the upcoming war? Will the dark copies manage to take over the entire world?

Let's see….

 see who is worthy of living and who will die. her players come by

__


	3. The War

Author's Note: Ok it's time for the war and as you can tell it's gonna be violent so read at own risk not really any gore though I made sure

It was morning and the group was finished training and ready for combat against their copies

Tsukasa: I hope we can win, and remember no one die!

All: Got it!

They all walk to the arena set up and find the copies there waiting for them each one ready to fight

Tsukasa: It's war now no rules just fight CHARGE!

With that the gang charges at the copies each one fighting their counterpart 

Tsukasa vs. Dark Tsukasa, Mimiru vs. Dark Mimiru, Bear vs. Dark Bear, Subaru vs. Dark Subaru and BT vs. Dark BT

They each clashed sword with sword and axe against axe it was truly a war of good and evil

Tsukasa: Your evil ends now! HYAA!

Tsukasa was getting cut and bleeding his copy was too but the blood was black not red and didn't get weaker

Then, all at once the copies use their special attacks 

Subaru: AHHH!

Mimiru: NO!!!

All of them were struck down but not dead yet

Bear: How many times must we fight these things!?!

Tsukasa: Until we win! HA!!!!

Tsukasa was shot back into a hole and Mimiru pinned down against a tree, Bear still fought until he was stunned and BT was knocked out and Subaru was lying against a boulder down.

Tsukasa: Subaru, Mimiru we have to keep fighting!

Mimiru: I can't win, I'm not good enough!

Mimiru kept on fighting and so did subaru they cut at their doubles and slashed and punched until they both fell unconscious 

Tsukasa: Grrr, we're in big trouble now. DIE!!!!

He tried an aerial strike, a low middle and high strike, a back and a forward nothing worked. He was beaten and he knew it

Dark Tsukasa: You can do better than that can't you? You're falling apart.

It was true Tsukasa WAS falling apart his shirt was coming off and his body was covered in cuts.

Dark Tsukasa: Maybe this is too early for your pathetic group

Tsukasa: You're just a monster

Tsukasa charged at it again and it went down, for some reason his copy was weakening and so were the others Tsukasa healed his comrades and they continued to fight and were winning!

Bear: We're winning! They are getting weaker!

BT: What happened to them?

Tsukasa: I figured it out! The other weakness! They need to kill to get stronger if we keep them busy they get weaker!

Mimiru: Then lets make sure they stay put! HYAAAA!

The group continued to attack and were actually winning!

Dark Tsukasa: RUN! If we are defeated we will never return!

With that the copies disappear only one was destroyed it was Tsukasa's he killed it at the last instant

Tsukasa: Lets follow them we need to get the most out of them as we can before they get stronger!

The gang warps area after area until they find the copies and force them into combat

Dark Mimiru: How did you find us?

Mimiru: We just followed the scent of a loser in the area that means you

Mimiru gave an aerial attack slicing her copy in half and it disintegrated so she sat back to watch the rest

Subaru: You are evil I can't allow you to stay in this world you do too much of killing

Subaru chopped up her copy and then BT seemed to electrify hers 

Bear: 4 down 1 to go

And Bear sliced through his copy all of them were finally destroyed

Mysterious Voice: MUHAHAHAHA! Did you think I would let you win so easily? Those copies were just fakes! The real ones are still with me!

If you want to defeat them for good go to a desert and meet them there for the final showdown.

Tsukasa: We'll be there!

Mimiru: Yeah!

Bear: Count me in!

BT: Lets do it!

Subaru: I'm in too!

So they began training again getting stronger with each battle hoping to beat the copies

Ok that's the chapter I hope you liked it please R&R 


	4. Fun hurts but fighting hurts more

Note: *Crack crack crack* Neck and fingers all set, ok, yeah I know it's been a LONG time since I've written anything for my stories but in that time have no worries I've been thinking of new stories and new things to do. I know I know I haven't been very good at this for a while but that's going to change well here's chapter 4!

It had been a long and hard night, everyone was tired and had collapsed from the difficult training. 

Tsukasa: Hey, wake up you guys

Bear: Huh what…oh looks like I passed out 

BT: I don't blame you we've all done nothing but train and fight for the past couple days

Mimiru: We should rest for a while have some fun

Tsukasa: And get torn to pieces at the battle in the desert?

Mimiru: Oh yeah…heh heh I forgot about that

Subaru: But we don't know which desert we're going to

Tsukasa: I got a mail from that dark copy leader he said it was at Δ Burning Lost Forest 

Author: I know it's not an actual keyword I had to make something up though ok continue!

Bear: Did he say when to go?

Tsukasa: He said to come whenever we want but would prefer today or sometime soon he'll be getting stronger

Subaru: We need to do something

Mimiru: Aww come on! We just trained all night! I need a vacation!

BT: Ok then take one, we'll let you know when we go to virtual hell because of you being too scared to help don't take it personally though

Mimiru: Why you! That's rude! Besides there's no such thing as a virtual hell...Is there?

Tsukasa: Don't worry about that but I think you're right we could use a vacation, and like you said earlier some fun would be nice

Subaru: Do we have time for that?

Bear: It's a game sure we have time!

Tsukasa: ok let's go!

They all went to a nice comfortable area and decided to have a bit of a "party" there

Tsukasa: Hey a lake! Race ya!

Tsukasa jumps in and gets knocked out my a monsieur

Tsukasa: Ow! 

Monsieur: You didn't drop an axe or anything else what did you lose?

Mimiru: His brain

Tsukasa: Hey!

Bear: You two always harass each other but I don't think mimiru told you yet how she feels about you did she?

Tsukasa: Huh? No what does she think of me? Wait let me guess, that my head is full of nothing but a hamster running on a wheel?

Mimiru: I didn't say that…Bear be quiet!

Bear: What I didn't tell him about the fact that you l-

Mimiru had rushed and covered bear's mouth and stuffed a giant leaf in it

Mimiru: *blushes* you be quiet!

BT: I can't believe it, you want to have him all for yourself huh?

Mimiru's face goes red like a tomato

Mimiru: No!

Tsukasa: Ooook…

Demonslayer1334: ooo love scene heh heh heh go on mimiru admit it you love him! 

Mimiru: No I don't! Shut the hell up! Meanie!

Demonslayer1334: Watch your mouth I have complete power over you now admit you love him and since you complained kiss him too

Mimiru: No!

BT: He's evil

Tsukasa: Cool!

All except tsukasa: o.O

Tsukasa: What?

Demonslayer1334: Do it or I'll show everyone your school picture the one where you had a bad hair day with some bubble gum

Mimiru: AHH! I'll do it! Just give me the picture!

Demonslayer1334: Do your part first

Mimiru: Ooooo! Fine! Tsukasa I l..l..love you! There I said it!

Demonslayer1334: You didn't kiss him yet

Mimiru: I hate you

Mimiru kisses tsukasa who blushes a slight red

Demonslayer1334: Good, oh yeah I burnt the picture a long time ago

Mimiru: WHAT!?!  
Subaru: *giggle* you fell for that one

Tsukasa: I don't know about you guys but I'm having fun!

Mimiru: You little *she slaps tsukasa lightly across the face enough to turn him pink* 

Bear: That was harsh

All went well there was a picnic set up and a microwave which by pure stupidity they had brought even though there was no plug

BT: Did you do that on purpose?

Subaru: Uhh ask him

Tsukasa: Why me? Ask mimiru

Mimiru: I don't know! 

Bear: We were bored

All: …

Demonslayer1334: Well are you going to do something or just sit there?

All: Umm *sits*

Demonslayer1334: …… I forgot about that *turns on the brains* 

Mimiru: I think I'll get a soda

Tsukasa: Today so far has been fun 

Bear: Yeah

Then everyone goes surfing and gets pummeled by evil fishies!

Bear: Ow

Demonslayer1334: This is getting out of order…

Mimiru: We blame you for that

Demonslayer1344: Don't make me make you dance with him romance style because you know I can!

Mimiru: Eek! I'll be good!

Tsukasa: For the sake of the situation insult him again

Mimiru: So I take it you like me too huh?

Subaru: Why are we talking about love situations? 

BT: I don't know but I'm getting sick of this place I keep getting hit with acorns

Bear: Well that's just your luck then

Tsukasa: We should start training again

Demonslayer1334: Hmm yes go train but tsukasa and mimiru stay here I have to uh 'talk' with you two

Mimiru: Oh no what are you going to do

Tsukasa: ^_^ Do what you will but nothing gross

Demonslayer1334: Hit him

Mimiru: Huh?

Demonslayer1334: Hit tsukasa hard I want to see some violence for this chapter hit him

Mimiru: Uh ok *slaps tsukasa*

Tsukasa: Ow

Demonslayer1334: Good now hit her with a snowball

Tsukasa: Ok but I need a snowball

Demonslayer1334 gives tsukasa a giant snowball

Tsukasa: Here we go! *white washes mimiru then runs to the group*

Demonslayer1334: Hmm good enough

Mimiru: Wait till I get my hands on you! *runs after tsukasa*

Demonslayer1334:Ok that's the chapter a little confusing yes if you think so anyway now I would like you to-

*Mimiru comes up behind me* Hey! Why are you so mean to me!?!

Demonslayer1334: AHH! What the? Get out! *throws her out* like I was saying please R&R so long!

Mimiru: Hey! Let me in!

Demonslayer1334: No! Go away!


	5. A Day Through Hell

Demonslayer1334: Get out! This is a secret area! I rule here!

Mimiru: Why are you so mean to-

Demonslayer1334: OUT!  *tosses her out*

Demonslayer1334: Pest, now on with the story!

Everyone woke up, they had dozed off after having so much fun

Tsukasa: *yawn* what happened last night? Ooo my aching neck

Bear: I can't feel my hand

BT: Whose foot is that on my head? Get it off right now

Tsukasa: I think that's mine…sorry

Mimiru: I'm so cold! There's snow in my boots! Tsukasa!

Tsukasa: I didn't do it… 

Everyone gets their strength back and begins moving to the Δ Burning Lost Forest for the fight 

Tsukasa: The Chaos Gate…once we put in the keywords and get in we might not be able to gate out. Are you guys ready?

Mimiru shuddered a little bit scared

Subaru: Shall we go then?

BT: Yes I think it's time

They put in the keywords and got warped to the desert and when they arrived there was a big staircase that seemed to lead all the way up to the heavens and another that lead down to a place that looked like hell

Tsukasa: Looks like we have to go down that's where we were told to go anyway

Mimiru: It's really freaky looking *sigh* but then again it's not like that copy guy would have liked us to go to a happy looking place

Tsukasa went in first then Subaru and then the others followed

Tsukasa: Careful we're on his turf now, after all the stairs will both go to the same place this one is just faster

Mimiru: What!?! We went the scary way just because it's faster!?!

Bear: Well it's too late to go back now let's go

It was a scary place indeed, skeletons and webs decorated the ceiling along with decaying bodies on the ground, and the walls had faces imbedded in them that seemed to be screaming and in pain while one in particular caught everyone's eye. It had big red fiery eyes, and bared teeth that were pointed like that of a demon's. It had a small rounded face and the mouth was open, smiling evilly as if about to kill or lead someone into a deadly trap.

BT: I don't like that face

Tsukasa: Neither do I, it makes me feel tricked

Then a scream arose over the fog and shattered through the air 

Mimiru: AHHH! What was that!?!

Tsukasa: I don't know, but let's find out

Mimiru: I don't think I want to find out

Although all seemed quiet and peaceful a dark figure was following the group the entire time

Tsukasa: Hey did you hear something?

Mimiru: Huh? No I didn't hear anything

BT: Neither did I

Subaru: I only heard our walking

A rock then fell and a small creature jumped out

Demon: I come sent by my master to destroy you now die!

Tsukasa: It's one of his servants be careful it's deadly!

Mimiru: Oh come on look at that puny thing let's just crush it

Mimiru then rushed at the small demon and got thrown into a wall

Mimiru dazed: Ok your turn...ugh

Bear: I'll handle it 

Bear slashed at the small demon a few times and then impaled it killing it

Tsukasa: Nice shot let's keep moving

After walking a short while another monster appears bigger and stronger

Trench: I am Trench, I will keep you from moving ahead

BT: This one is mine

BT used a magic spell to paralyze Trench and then Tsukasa helped by attacking it with a small sword

BT: I can finish it

BT then killed Trench with a magic spell that crushed him like a pancake

Subaru: Good move

Soon a third monster came out this one would be harder to defeat though 

Crone: I am Crone, the final monster guard and also the strongest the others are pure weaklings you will die today

Crone attacked and stunned Bear and BT then with his big sharp claws, almost sliced Subaru in half

Tsukasa: This one is fast! Mimiru we need to kill it now!

Mimiru: Right!

Mimiru and Tsukasa both charged at the same time and knocked the monster into a wall and prepared to kill it then got shot back by a blast

Tsukasa: Damn he's strong

Crone: I told you I am no mere monster I will drain your blood

Mimiru: Not if we kill you first HYAA!

Mimiru slashed from up high and missed then swung again and Crone jumped then kicked her back against Tsukasa bringing them both down

Tsukasa: Now what…wait I think I got it

Tsukasa ran up and impaled Crone with his rod and put it down expecting him dead then was blasted away with a green ball of energy

Mimiru: Oh man just die already!

Mimiru and Tsukasa attacked again, Tsukasa managed to cut off Crone's left leg and Mimiru took an arm

Tsukasa: We almost got him

Tsukasa impaled Crone again and this time Crone exploded dead knocking everyone back and Bear and BT were able to move again and Subaru was healed

Subaru: That was too close

Tsukasa: Let's hurry we're almost there

After walking a long way they finally stop in a strange room with a strange gate that had markings and a green glow 

Bear: This must be the way to the desert

Tsukasa: Then let's check

Tsukasa opened the big gate and sure enough, a large desert was there and in one spot waiting were the dark copies or "fakes" as some say.

D. Tsukasa: Are you ready to die?

I know I am so evil cutting it at the best part but that means to come back later he he he please R&R.


	6. Out of hell and into the sand

Demonslayer1334: So sorry this is almost the last chapter I know I know I was so cruel cutting my story at the best part heh heh heh but deal with it you still get it just in a separate page enjoy

*Tsukasa falls through the door as I open it to leave* what the hell are you doing here!?!

Tsukasa: I uhh I was curious about the battle are we going to win or are you going to pull something weird and have the good guys get blown to little pieces?

Demonslayer1334: I wish I could do that but I can't it's not pg-13 if you blow everyone up but I will have the bad guys die in an explosion but that's saying too much go go go you got a job to do!

The dark copies stood there weapons drawn and then the real people stood across from them also prepared for battle

Tsukasa: Before we fight I have something to ask of you

D. Tsukasa: What? Make it fast I don't have forever to kill you

Tsukasa: While we fight we will each only fight our counterparts alright? 

D. Tsukasa: *laughs evilly* fine if you want to die quicker then so be it only makes good for us anyway

Everyone then stopped moving Tsukasa and his copy glared at one another and then they began to fight leading the others on both sides straight into combat

D. Tsukasa: You managed to defeat the fake copies before but this time you're fighting the real thing and with no escape

Tsukasa: That's what you think we will destroy you and if I die I'm taking you with me!

Tsukasa and his copy seemed to be starting to just punch each other after using up all of their energy 

Mimiru: Hey Tsukasa are you ok? You're fighting with your fists! *she yelled as she collided straight into the Dark Mimiru she was fighting

Bear: Whatever happens don't get separated! *he yelled and then stuck his sword into the D. Bear which then shot back with a sword lit on fire*

Demonslayer1334: CUT! Ok umm maybe we need to make this more interesting ok everyone say bye bye to your friends you won't be seeing them until the end of the fight *pushes a button dropping the copies and the real people into holes that made a maze everyone alone with no one but the copy they were fighting*

Mimiru: Oh damn you author! How could you do that!?!

Demonslayer1334: easy I moved my finger onto the button keep complaining and I'll make you get all romantic on Tsukasa or maybe even your copy how's that sound? 

Mimiru: AHH! No! That's ok! *she continues to fight the copy while constantly running backwards and being chased*

D. Mimiru: What's the matter? Afraid to fight me right here alone in the dark? You'll still die no matter where you go so stop running

Mimiru and her copy continued to battle but soon Mimiru's sword was shot from her hands leaving her to use her hands for now

Mimiru: AHHH! WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!

While mimiru and her copy were fighting Tsukasa and the others were busy fighting as well

Subaru: Is anyone there? Hello? Tsukasa?

D. Subaru: Yes…I'm here look behind you, no over here, too slow

Subaru: Stop this show yourself! *continues looking towards the sounds*

D. Subaru: So now you want to play? Alright then, but remember you killed yourself this time after all you asked me to fight *jumps down from the ceiling and slashes downward almost cuts Subaru in half

Subaru: I am not one to fight but if I have to I will! *the two Subaru's then clash at one another with the axes shining brightly when they are up high to strike*

D. Subaru: I will win this fight even if I have to die as well in order to do it

They continued to strike at each other and then the axes burst into flames from the intensity and with that they fought and Subaru tried to run away with the light still striking when the copy got too close and soon would come to where BT was fighting if she didn't get caught first

BT: Die you little pest! *BT uses another magic beam spell and again misses her target and then sees something coming down through the maze tunnel and jumps back when she finds out it's subaru being chased by her copy and the axes flaring in the air*

BT: What are you doing fight!

Subaru: BT! Where are we!?! *she yelled fighting against a wall trying to just keep the copy a distance from her*

BT: Not sure it's a type of maze I know that much I came by here once before and took a wrong turn then I bumped into this thing and we've been fighting since

BT and Subaru fought together against the copies helping each other little by little when they could

Tsukasa: Where are you monster, I will destroy you no matter what it takes

D. Tsukasa: Are you planning on making that a promise on your blood? Remember, if you die here it's just like dieing for real will you take that risk?

Tsukasa: Yes in fact I am but that won't happen

Tsukasa continued walking through the tunnel and soon he saw some light where his copy had been talking from and waiting

D. Tsukasa: You die now

Tsukasa: Not if I kill you first! HYAA! *Tsukasa charged into his copy and tackled him down then tried to end it quickly but got kicked away*

D. Tsukasa: Why kill me so fast? Don't you want this battle to last? I do *laughs with an evil grin and attacks*

The two Tsukasa's charge back and forth at each other until soon one of them collapses, thankfully the dark copy had fallen stunned but then ran through the tunnel which Tsukasa then chased

Bear: Well I found Mimiru I need to help her *bear ran into the fight between the Mimiru's and started attacking the dark copy*

Mimiru: Bear! I didn't expect to see you here, did you kill your copy already?

Bear: *quickly strikes again* no but I haven't seen it yet either good thing if you ask me now lets kill this one and we'll be one enemy less

But what they didn't know was that everyone was going into that direction without knowing and soon they all collided together and the maze disappeared dropping them all together into the desert again

Tsukasa: You're ok!

Subaru: Did we win?

Bear: What happened

Mimiru: Yeah I'm not alone anymore!

BT: I didn't kill it though what happened

The Dark Copies then appeared all together just like in the beginning ready to fight

D. Tsukasa: I can't believe you thought we were finished so easily let's finish our little fight

All of them clashed at one another again and continued their fight Tsukasa was getting very weak and so was his copy they were the weakest on both sides

Mimiru: Tsukasa I'm going to destroy that thing!

Tsukasa: Mimiru wait!

Mimiru charged ahead at the Dark Leader and cut him in half from behind which he then was reduced into a puddle of darkness

Mimiru: Alright! One down! 

Tsukasa: No! He isn't dead he sunk into the ground he could be anywhere now

Bear: That's bad, very bad if that happens when we cut them up then how do we kill them!?!

The D. Tsukasa moved around unnoticeable and waited to regain his strength as his copies were getting destroyed

Subaru: I think my copy is almost dead! *she slashed downward and through the copy making it stop moving completely and then it lit up in a bright white light then the dark copy started to scream and disappeared in an explosion of white crystals and lights*

BT: Well now we know one of them is dead but we still have these others to worry about

BT used more magic and other types of attacks against the copy she was fighting Subaru came up and helped her defeat it

D. BT: This is not supposed to happen, master, I've failed you! 

The copy then disappeared into the wind disintegrated and the weapon blew up

Mimiru: Alright we're wining!

Mimiru got knocked back hard against a boulder that was covered by sand and was buried there with it she then frantically dug her way out and come out to the feet of the dark copy and was about to be killed

D. Mimiru: At least one of you will die *the copy then brang the sword down and stopped right in midair, a rod through its chest and Tsukasa was holding it*

Tsukasa: I may not have been able to kill my copy but at least I killed this one *he said and took the rod out letting the copy fall and disappear then helped mimiru out from her burial*

Bear: One more than we can look for the leader *Bear threw his sword and impaled his copy and it collapsed but then got up and staggered forward to attack then Mimiru came up and killed it with an aerial strike attack*

BT: Nice move 

Mimiru: I think it looks good as a killing move

Tsukasa: Don't celebrate yet we still need to find my copy it sunk into the ground remember

Bear: Yeah I remember now let's find it before it finds us and tears us to pieces

The group walked about slowly and cautiously not knowing what might happen

D. Tsukasa: Now let's see which one shall I kill first…ahh yes the young lady she is very close to that annoying Tsukasa

D. Tsukasa's liquid form moved slowly underground around everyone and barely was seen by Tsukasa then moved up to where Mimiru was standing and got ready to strike

Tsukasa: I don't have a good feeling about this…*he said then moved up closer to Mimiru in the direction he saw the movement* Mimiru be careful

Mimiru: What? Why?

Tsukasa: I think he's after you

Mimiru: Ok *she shudders a little afraid*

D. Tsukasa: Time to die! *he stretches out his body in a spear like figure and charges it at Mimiru who almost gets impaled then Tsukasa pushes her out of the way and gets hit himself*

Tsukasa: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!! Ahh…ugh *falls with a thud bleeding on the ground dieing fast but at the same time his rod is up and impaled in front of him is his dark copy bleeding a dark metal color blood*

D. Tsukasa: Ugh…damn you…you pest, you got in my way and killed me at the same time…but at least…I took you with me we will go to oblivion together ugh ahh *he falls next to Tsukasa dead and begins to slowly falls apart and disappear with the wind and his weapon explodes in a bright white light*

Tsukasa: Yeah…I'll see you in hell…but not any time soon ugh ahh *manages to stand up a large gash and a hole in his chest are bleeding fast but soon stop and he regains his energy but is still very weak* Mimiru…are you ok?

Mimiru: *stands there surprised and scared but happy as well* I…I'm fine…why did you do that? You could be dead now…don't ever do that again! *runs over to tsukasa crying and holds onto him in a hug* You idiot…you lovable idiot…that's what I like about you

BT: Tsukasa aren't you going to finish-*she is then cut off as Bear silences her and shakes his head*

Bear: Quiet…don't ruin the moment

BT: Hmph fine whatever

Tsukasa: Yeah well you're not that bright either and I like you the way you are

Tsukasa hugs Mimiru and they hold onto each other for the moment and soon after everyone is healed they all warp off to another more peaceful area but Tsukasa holds back and Mimiru notices and waits too

Mimiru: What's the matter?

Tsukasa: Huh oh nothing I see something shining on the ground from where my copy died

Mimiru: Oh well ok see you later

Tsukasa: Ok I'll meet you there

Mimiru warps out and Tsukasa goes over to the spot and picks up the shining object and sees that's it's a key…a key to where the original Darkness Leader waits and a note saying to come prepared for there is no escape the battle is not over but just beginning

Tsukasa: Strange, I've got to tell the others *tsukasa warps out and goes to where the others are waiting and tells them what he found and what it says*

Subaru: No…that can't be!

Bear: Are you serious!?!

Mimiru: No way!

BT: Oh great now we have to fight something even stronger and we barely survived those copies!

The group talks about the find and prepares to do the job they have to do

Ok! That's a wrap for right now I hope it was good R&R please! I know somebody has to be reading this thing just they don't ever review it come on I need reviews please! Anyway I got one thing to say for the moment the next chapter will have a bit of relation to this: BOOM BABY!!! Heh heh heh see yas laters ^_^


	7. The Lord of Darkness

Demonslayer1334: Hello people! It's been a LOOOOONG time since I wrote anything and I am sorry. But thanks for waiting here is the chapter I promised this is the last one of this story so I hope you like it!

Tsukasa: So who's going to die? And what's going to explode? 

Demonslayer1334: STOP COMING IN HERE!

Mimiru: I wonder what it's going to be like…

Tsukasa: Compared to those copies it shouldn't look too bad but I am worried about its power

Bear: This game keeps getting stranger, maybe there's a reason all of this is happening and why we are the only ones that have been copied

Subaru: I don't think this was meant to be part of the game, these creatures don't have an HP count or skills that resemble the traits of the game

Tsukasa: I used Gan Don on my copy before it did do damage as though a normal attack. No HP went down but he collapsed when it hit. This is no mere game any more.

The group decides to go about and buy some better weapons and armor including some magic scrolls.

Mimiru: Hey Tsukasa!

Tsukasa: huh what is it?

Mimiru: Where are we going to fight this thing anyway?

Tsukasa: I….don't know yet. I only have a key to where-ever the place is. *Tsukasa runs over to Bear, Subaru, and BT and the only idea among everyone is that the key goes to the door of a special dungeon*

Bear: The dungeon is Δ Hidden Haunted Ship Wreck

BT: Sounds like he's trying to scare us away

Bear: I don't think so. I have been to the dungeon a few times and was always stopped at a very large door. It had a slot for a key just like the one we have now and also it was guarded by a strange monster. I couldn't kill it so I had to run.

Tsukasa: A guard?

Bear: I think so

Mimiru: Well let's get going!

The group goes to the dungeon and fights there way to the bottom level and stop far distance watching the strange guard

Tsukasa: We need to get past it. Alright let's go!

They charge in and begin the attack but each shot barely hurts it but nothing seems to happen

Mimiru: It's just like those damn copies!

Stalker (one of my chars): You can't pass through here! Get back!

Stalker WAS strange. He looked like he was mostly human except for the fact that his teeth were slightly like fangs and there were strange marks on his face. He had black short hair and a tan color to his grey eyes.

Mimiru: What the hell!?! It's talking to us!

Tsukasa: Don't stop keep fighting! *just then Tsukasa and Bear get knocked back by a painful punch to the head*

Stalker: I'm telling you for your own good now leave!

BT: That's not an option we must pass!

Stalker: You'll be killed! I haven't been able to destroy it yet and neither has my brother!

Subaru: Your brother?

Tsukasa: This isn't working everyone stop lets talk this over

Stalker: My brother Kazaract (another char of mine) and I are fighting it too. If we can't stop it what makes you think you can?

Tsukasa: We have the key and destroyed its copies let us try at least

Stalker thinks it over then decides to let them pass but he will be keeping an eye on them so will Kaz

Tsukasa: Thank you. Let's go!

They rush in and look about making sure not to be ambushed for that would surely destroy them all.

Mimiru: Whoa what's that?

Mimiru pointed to a large red spire. On it were two figures. One looked like Stalker

Tsukasa: That one must be Kaz and the other is the Lord of Darkness as we know him

Kaz notices them all below and flies up to watch and yells out for them to attack

Bear: That must mean it's our turn alright let's go!

All: Got it!

Lord of Darkness: ahh yes you are here. I was getting tired of fighting your demon friend there now come and die.

Tsukasa: Who are you? Why have you attacked so many innocent people and made them fall into comas?

Lord of Darkness: Simple, this "World" is not only a game but a window of opportunity. To spread the evil of everyone and show that it is stronger than those of purity. But I would like you to call me Cron

Tsukasa: Cron, we will kill you to show that evil should be kept locked up and to keep you from spreading out of the game! 

Cron: Then come get me

Cron waves his hands in the air and the red spire lets him down from the shadows and on the ground to fight. He is wearing a solid black suit and has fiery red eyes, his hair is red as well and there is a scar on his neck

Subaru: I will do everything I can to stop you!

Mimiru: You won't get away!

BT: Time to pay back for what you've done!

Bear: You're through!

Tsukasa: It's the end now let's do this! 

Tsukasa blasts Cron back with a wave of magic and then Bear and Mimiru double team him with aerial attacks

Cron: Is that all you can do?

Cron takes the blades from Bear and Mimiru and throws them back with Bear and Mimiru still hanging onto them

Bear: AHH!!! *crash*

Subaru: Are you alright? *subaru runs over and is picked up then crushed in Cron's now giant hands

Subaru: AHH! AHH!!!! Ahh ugh

Subaru is dropped and stunned then Tsukasa heals her and takes a shot at Cron

Cron: You fools are like flies to me!

Tsukasa: We will fight you anyway!

Cron shoots out many blades from his body and they strike everyone but they do not die just get pinned against a ledge

Mimiru: What the hell!?!

The swords then disappear and then they are shocked by bolts of electricity

BT: I…can't….move

Bear: She's paralyzed but we can't stop just yet just make sure you don't get hit with another sword like that!

Subaru hacks at Cron's chest and makes a hit but it seems deflected and he throws her aside

Tsukasa: He has to have a weak spot! We just need to find out where it is

Tsukasa attacks and gets flipped over and his rod hit's Cron's neck

Cron: Gah!

Tsukasa: {the scar...} everyone go for his neck!

All: Got it!

Mimiru and Bear try the double team again and hack at Cron's neck causing him to fall over

Cron: Stop it!

Cron glows a red light then he lets out an explosion throwing everyone about like rag dolls in a tornado

Subaru: He's too strong!  
BT: It's hard to get close!

Tsukasa: Then charge into him!

Tsukasa throws his rod into Cron's neck and then Cron falls down trying to pull it out while everyone attacks

Cron: I can't be defeated like this….no…I won't!

Cron pulls out the rod and throws it back at Tsukasa who barely dodges it and then shoots electricity from his body shocking everyone and throwing them back

Tsukasa: He's snapped…

Cron: If I can't kill you I will die and take you with me!

Cron makes a ball of energy and throws it to the main support area of the land and causes everything to collapse!

Mimiru: There's no way out! We're going to die in here!

Cron: Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it…ahh ugh

Cron falls over onto the ground bleeding heavily from his neck

BT: He may be dead but we're going to die with him…

Tsukasa: There! *Tsukasa points ahead to a small hole in the door* We might be able to squeeze through it!

Kaz and Stalker come into the room by blasting through the other wall

Kaz: No this way! If you go through the door you'll die in the tunnel this way is shorter!

Stalker: Quickly! We'll make a path!

Tsukasa: Alright everyone hurry!

Tsukasa and the others follow Kaz and Stalker out of the strange room and into a hallway where there's an exit while rocks and pieces of the area fall

Subaru: We're almost there!

They run out through the passage way and the entire ground collapses and the building falls through a hole

Tsukasa: It was a castle…that's why he made it collapse, castles fall faster than most buildings and are usually connected to tunnels

Mimiru: Well at least we're safe

Kaz and Stalker fly off and the others gate out

Tsukasa: Well, now everyone will be safe 

Bear: I've had enough for a while I will log out now

BT: Me too

Bear and BT log out while Tsukasa, Subaru, and Mimiru stay to talk for a while

Mimiru: It's finally over

Subaru: I'm so glad that we don't have to worry any more

Tsukasa: I wouldn't say that, the castle collapsed but we don't know if Cron is really dead or not

Mimiru: So there's still a chance he's alive?

Subaru: I guess so

They continue to talk for a while then they decide to log out soon

Tsukasa: OH NO! IT'S CRON! HE'S BACK!!!

Mimiru and Subaru: WHAT! WHERE!!!

Tsukasa giggles and then bursts into laughter

Tsukasa: sorry, I couldn't help it

Mimiru: You jerk! *she then giggles a little herself*

Subaru: I guess it was a bit funny but don't do that again 

They all laugh for a while and then Subaru logs out

Mimiru: Well I guess I will log out now too

Tsukasa: Ok

Mimiru: Hey! I just noticed something!

Tsukasa: What?

Mimiru: We can log out now usually the author is a jerk and makes us stuck in here

Demonslayer1334: Excuse me?

Mimiru: AH! 

Tsukasa: You should watch what you say

Mimiru: I noticed something else too

Tsukasa: And what's that?  
Mimiru: That I'm hungry

Mimiru logs out and Tsukasa goes to sleep

OK! That's the chapter I think it's a bit short but that's just me. Please R&R I think this is the last chapter I may continue it thoughll die and take you with me!

and take you witukasa who barely dodges it and then shoots electricity from his body shocking eve


End file.
